Watching you Fight
by SpencerGilly
Summary: Rukia shouldn't have affections for Ichigo. But as she watches him get hurt while protecting her, she can't stop those emotions. And as his eyes open, she can't stop to happiness that he is okay. IciRuki! fluff, romance.


Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.

* * *

**Hey, this is my first bleach fic, and i did it to my favorite couple, ichiruki! i really hope you guys like it!

* * *

**

Rain pelted down heavily, splatting on the cold, hard pavement, his face was flushed, as he lied on the ground, a small trickle of blood coming from his forehead. That spiky orange hair that was so unique, that burned like the sun, that I had come to love stuck to his bloody forehead, as the rain soaked him. His midnight black shinigami robes spread out around him, his sword a few inches from his unmoving hand. The hollow was dead, but it wasn't worth seeing him hurt. It never was. Yet, I don't belong here anyway, so pretending I did, pretending that this growing affection that I never should have let happened wasn't really there. I never should have developed feeling towards him stronger than a friendship. It was only in the moments that I saw him hurt, lying here on the unwelcoming ground, that I allowed myself to admit how I felt.

It was in these moments when I didn't know whether he would be okay or not, and whether I would ever get to admit these feeling again, that I did allow it. Only for a short amount of time though. Because I knew. I knew him. My Ichigo, whom I would trust with my life and my powers, would always be okay, he was strong enough to quickly pull through anything, so I only was able to admit my feeling to myself until he got up again. As I always did, I pulled myself out of my thoughts, feet rapidly landing on the ground with a _thunk_ one after another as I sprinted towards him.

"Ichigo!" I heard myself yell, as I got on my knees next to him, and put his head n my lap, running my fingers through his fiery hair as I did so. I looked at his head wound, with a stream of blood still trickling ever so softly down from it. In my head, to myself I thought, 'I hope your okay'. But I could never say that aloud. It may give something away. So instead, I continue to stroke his hair, and dab his wound with the corner of my shirt. Then I yell out.

"You idiot! What were you thinking?" he still doesn't move, so I let one tear escape my violet eye, falling on to him. Not a soul will ever know that I cried over him. Everybody will think that tear was a simple raindrop.

Suddenly, I see him begin to stir. My heart leaps in my chest as his gorgeous golden brown eyes flutter open. "R…Rukia?" He asked slowly, sitting up and putting a hand on my face, to make sure I'm really there. I nod slowly. His hand is rough yet soft, and ever so gentle as it caresses my cheek. At his ouch I feel fire in my veins, and my heart begins to pound. He slowly lets his hand drop. "Are you okay?" he says slowly.

I cry out, standing up. "Me! I'm fine you imbecile! Why the hell would you out yourself in danger like that? I told you it wasn't an ordinary hollow yet you just went rushing in like the fool that you are! What the hell is wrong with you?" I stamp my foot on the shiny, wet ground. Why would he do that? He had no idea how much it would pain me to lose him. He stands up, bends over and is looking me right in the eyes as he starts yelling back.

"Sorry you ungrateful midget! I saved you! And I beat it! Didn't I? And I'm all right! Aren't I? So I don't see what all of the fuss is about!" I let a few more tears slide down my cheeks. Even when we are arguing, he looks absolutely breath taking, his robes blowing in the wind, hi hair still just as unique and amazing as ever, the raindrops hitting him and slowly sliding. Off.

"Don't call me midget, Strawberry." I mumbled sadly. My knees gave out and I sunk to the ground, my head hung, my raven hair soaking. I silently let tears slide down. He immediately lost his angry look, sank down, and put a hand on my back.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" I sighed as I looked at him, and thought about how he wasn't supposed to mean anything to me, but he did regardless.

"Do you have any idea what it would be like to lose you Ichigo? How much it would hurt. I would never forget you, or let go… I… I just can't. I just don't want you hurt. I'm not supposed to care, but I do, and… do you know what it feels like… to watch someone you care about put their life on the line?" he looked at me, with a shocked, yet understanding look in his eyes, and then his strong arms wrapped around me in a tender embrace taking my breath away.

"I know how something even more painful feels. I have to watch someone I _love_ put her life on the line whenever she fights. I always tell her to stay to the side, but that stubborn little midget never listens." He whispered everything softly in my ear, and as I gasped, he leaned in, and gently pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was amazing, fireworks went off as his soft lips that tasted like nothing I had ever tasted before gently pressed against mine. My eyes slid closed and I threw my arms around him, kissing back. Maybe, when you care for someone this much, it can be okay if you let your emotions out. Even if I don't belong here, I've heard that love can conquer all. And kissing Ichigo, I was beginning to believe it. He slowly pulled away from me, and stared into my eyes, melting my heart, and pulling my into another loving embrace as he gently stroked my hair, and placed kisses on my neck.

"Ichigo?" I asked quietly, my hands tangled in his hair.

"What?" he asked softly as he continued to kiss my neck, and pour all of his love into out tender embrace.

"I… I love you too." I felt him smile against my neck and hug me tighter.

"Rukia, I'll always love you, no matter what." A soft smile graced my lips, and I pressed my lips to his again kissing him with all of the passion I could muster.

* * *

**Well there you ggooo... very cheesy, the fluff practically burns my eyes! haha hoped yyou like it... please REVIEW and tell me what you thought, should i keep writing for bleach?**

**xoxox**

**DarkMiko  
**


End file.
